Robbers in the night
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-Shot: Are we both robbing the same house? Oh fuck. Klaine! Rated T for safety.


**Hey guys! Yes, I am back again with another little one-shot. I can honestly say that I have missed writing Klaine and am having fun writing these for you guys.**

 **This is all me so I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Summary:** Are we both robbing the same house? Oh fuck. Klaine!

 **Robbers in the night**

Blaine almost laughed at the flimsy lock on the safe and shook his head. People would believe anything and buying the lock 2001 was laughable. If they really wanted to protect their valuables they would have been better off burying it in the garden than using the lock 2001.

It clicked open and Blaine swung open the safe, peering inside. There were mostly rings that he could easily sell for a high price so he swiped them and put them in his pouch. He rummaged through the trivial, sentimental items and pushed aside the gun that was inside. He hated guns, they were so tacky and hardly the gentleman choice of weapon.

He was about to take out the small stack of cash that was in the safe when he heard someone climbing through the window. The same window Blaine had climbed through himself not five minutes ago. He was torn between smug that he had arrived first and annoyed that someone was trying to rob the same house that he had marked.

Soft feet landed on the carpet. "Ugh, tacky."

Blaine snorted because that was his exact thought he had when he had looked up from climbing through the window to see the décor the couple had chosen for the home office.

The footsteps grew closer and Blaine realised a bit too late that he hadn't hidden himself. He turned and his eyes widened. The thief was dressed head to toe in black like himself but he looked incredible. He jeans were skin-tight and his boots laced right up to his knee. His jumper stretched tightly across his chest and Blaine unconsciously licked his lips.

"Oh!" the thief finally spotted Blaine and he paused mid-step.

An awkward silence fell over the two of them.

The thief's eyes darted down to Blaine's satchel and his pointed at it. "Are you…are you robbing this house?"

Blaine shifted, his eyes darting from side to side. "Yes." He blinked once. "Are you?"

"I was going too," he admitted and his shoulders dropped. "I can honestly say that this has never happened before."

"Didn't you see my tag outside?" Blaine frowned, pointing at the window. "I put the red bowtie in the tree. You couldn't have missed it."

The thief's eyes widened and he darted back to the window and leaned out. His perfectly coiffed hair ruffled in the light breeze and Blaine took the time to admire his perfectly shape ass. "Oh my God I didn't even see it."

The thief drew himself back in and crossed back to Blaine. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump in on your robbery."

Blaine shrugged. He took the cash and stashed it in his satchel before closing it up tightly. "No harm no foul. I'm done anyway if you wanted to check the rest of the house."

"No, that's okay. I guess I'll tackle my second house."

Blaine perked up. "Where about?"

"A couple of blocks over."

Blaine nodded. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt," he smiled back. "Again, sorry for interrupting your robbery. I hope the rest of your night goes well." He started to back away to the window when Blaine suddenly stopped him.

"Wait. Do you want some company?" He didn't know what possessed him to say it. He had never partnered with anyone in a robbery. A) He didn't trust anyone and B) he had a particular style that his natural dapperness needed to follow.

Kurt rose an eyebrow with surprise. "Company?" he echoed.

Cheek heating up, Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, company. I could be your spot. You know, make sure you don't crash anyone else's robbery." Blaine was happy when Kurt laughed.

"I guess some company wouldn't be so bad," Kurt finally agreed. "Sure, I would love for you to accompany to my next heist."

Blaine grinned. He quickly shut the safe and padded across to join Kurt by the window. "After you."

With a smirk, Kurt eloquently slipped back out the window and was down the tree in a matter of seconds, standing on the street waiting for Blaine.

With a quick scan to make sure he had left everything the way it had been when he arrived, Blaine slid out of the window and into the tree. He shut the window and slithered down the tree and joined Kurt.

Together they fell into step, Blaine following his new companions lead.

"So how did you know about that place?" Blaine asked, curious as to what had drawn Kurt to the house.

He shrugged his slender shoulder. "I liked the garden out the front," he admitted.

"That's what drew me in too," Blaine admitted.

"Really?" Kurt asked, eyebrows flying up with surprise.

"Yeah. I love places that have great gardens or interesting windows," Blaine gushed. "Houses that have charm."

"That house had nothing but tacky furniture and fake charm," Kurt snorted, face twisting into disgust.

"Yeah, which I why I only went for the safe," Blaine said and was delighted to hear Kurt laugh. Up close he had amazing features. His pale skin seemed to glow in the street lights and his eyes were alight with a spark that Blaine himself felt whenever he performed a heist.

"I think you'll like this next place," Kurt said as he took them down a small ally and led them onto the next block. At the end on the ally, Kurt peered around the corner. "Take a look." He pointed and Blaine followed his finger.

Peering around the corner, Blaine looked. Kurt was pointing to a small house that was nestled in between two modern suites. Amateurs would have gone for the suites but Blaine knew why Kurt had chosen this place. It was quaint, a monument from a period that was now only history. This is where the real treasures would be.

"Good eyes," Blaine whistled appreciatively. "Really, nice. How did you find this?"

"I came across it the other night on one of my scouts," Kurt grinned. "The owner isn't home. She's left with an over bag night a couple of hours ago."

"Lead the way."

As Kurt broke into the house and held the window open for him, Blaine couldn't remember when he had so much fun on a heist. He admired Kurt style and his techniques of opening some tricky locks. The house was the perfect place to rob and between the two of them they were able to grab some high priced items.

When they had grabbed everything they could, they clambered back out the window and headed down the street together.

Shyly, Kurt bit his lip and glanced at Blaine. "I must admit, this is the most fun I've had robbing in a while."

"Me too," Blaine laughed. "Don't get me wrong I love the thrill but you and I-"

"We worked well together," Kurt finished, grinning widely at him. "I've never even thought of working with someone before but-"

"It worked! No, I am the same," Blaine finished. "Do you want to grab some coffee?"

"Yeah, I would love too. Meet me at coffee shop on fifth in an hour?" Kurt smiled hesitantly.

"I'll be there in an hour," Blaine promised.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed and please review :)  
**


End file.
